Star Chaos
by Ancalon
Summary: When the goddess Aion sealed Gaia away, she split her soul into 3 pieces... These 3 pieces would later become the Star Chaos Hearts. And those who get choosen by the hearts become The Children Of Star Chaos... Year is 2012... Earth is falling... Demons are rising... And the cursed Star Chaos Children are returning... Read to find out more since my summary suck :
1. Chapter 1

**Star Chaos**

Hi guys! I have got this idea on my head for like 2 months now. So I wanted to write this! And to all A Swedish Tale readers reading this... As I said in the authors note I made, I will come back when this idea is out of my head! Also I will make ALOT of OC´s appear here. However 1 of them is really important. So let´s get started shall we?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail OR Hetalia: Axis Powers! If I would they would been more awesome kesesesese~**

Chapter 1: The Children And Aion.

_There were once a time... When only the emptyness in the universum existed. A small light started to shine so bright. And from it´s light she came, the goddess of Creation Aion. She created all the stars, comets, galaxies and planets. And when she was done, she decided to go for a rest. Of the breath from her mouth she created the goddess of Nature Gaia, to allow her to create her own planet as she wished. Gaia picked a small planet in the Solar system, which she called Earth... _

_She created the sea, the nature, the animals and lastly the humans. However the humans called Eva and Adam broke her rules of eating the wisdom tree, and got banished from her beautiful Eden Garden. Hundreds of years later, alot of new gods, goddesses and titans were controling Earth. But then disasters came... _

_Ragnarök destroyed the nordic gods, unknown plaque caused the Egyptic gods to die and the titan wars eliminated the Greek gods. Gaia, who was scared of all of this, called on the goddess of Creation for help. Aion stepped in and stopped all of this, saving Earth from destruction. It was peaceful on Earth again... _

_Until Gaia suddenly went berserk and created all kinds of disasters. Earthquakes, Tsunamis and volcano eruptions. Gaia were angry about the Earth being weak and worthless and decided to remove it. However Aion wasn´t pleased with that. She stopped the destruction of Earth and sealed Gaia to become the new core of the Earth. However this costed a price... Aion coulden´t allow Gaia to be free, but Aion was in a dying state. So Aion had no choise but to split her soul into 3 small pieces and send them to Earth..._

_Those 3 pieces became the Star Chaos Hearts, one of the most powerful magic in the world. The 3 hearts were holding 3 different elements. First Courage. Second Power. And Third Wisdom, the most powerful of the hearts. However you couldn´t just go and claim these hearts. The hearts had to choose you. And if a heart choose you, you would become a Child Of Star Chaos. The first 3 to claim the hearts were all evil beings who went destroying everything in it´s path..._

_However the humans managed to defeat the Children, making the hearts disappear. And ever since that day, the hearts returns each 500 years. But people haven´t forgot about that incident and decided to call The Children cursed. And people have been searching for them. Each 500 year they have hunted The Children down, no matter who the person was, he/she got killed..._

_Now the year is 2012. And people are preparing for the worst. Demons and other evil beings have started appearing all around Earth. Also have hidden barriers to secret countries on Earth been destroyed, revealing magical countries people have dreamt of. And now The Children are returning. Will the world really end in 2012? It´s up the 3 special people to decide. And they are not any special people. They are The Star Chaos Children..._

How do you guys think of the prolouge heh? Hope you guys like this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Chaos**

Hejsan! I´m back! AND GOMENEE! I´ve been busy with school so I haven´t been able to update either _A Swedish Tale _or _Star Chaos!_ Please forgive me! T_T

Anyway the next 3 chapters will be introduction chapters to the 3 main characters and their Star Chaos Hearts. So wonder who will join this awesome adventure? Atleast it´s from Fairy Tail and Hetalia for sure! But one of the main characters will be an OC. A mortal human being. Woooo~ But that will be the last introduction chapter! So let´s start with the first chapter shall we? Disclaimer text GO!

**Ancalon does NOT own Fairy Tail, Hetalia: Axis Powers and the cupcake she ate!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Courage

_The world... Is in chaos... Demons have taken over parts of countries and lands. The countries are currently in a crisis meeting in London, England. They need to find a way to strike back against the demons. And they need to do it fast._

"We can´t just let the demons take over our lands and bodies! This is a serious matter right now! Stop the fighting France and England! America concetrate! Spain leave Romano alone!" Germany yelled while trying to keep the countries togheter.

"You bloody wanker!" England yelled at France.

"Fancy pants!" France yelled back at England.

"Hahaha~ We will kick those demon butts in no time!" America laughed.

"Romano~" Spain said.

"IIIIIIH! Get away you tomato bastard!" Romano said while hiding behing Austria.

"Ugh... This is not gonna work..." Germany sighed.

"England. You better go try take control over the meeting again. After all we are at you´re place." China said.

"Fine... This is serious anyway." England said before standing up. "Shut up everyone!"

_Everyone stops what they were doing and stares at England._

"We are currently being killed off one by one by those demons! And endless human lifes are getting destroyed as we speak! We need to start act and stop those pesky demons once and for all!" England said.

"He´s right..." France sighed.

"We can´t let our people die... can we?" Denmark said silently.

"Good that you finally have settled down. Now let´s look at the world map to see how much that has been taken over." England said before pressing a button on a remote, making a picture of a world map appear on the screen behind him.

The world map was starting to get covered in red, both the water and the land. South America were red, North America had lost their western parts. Australia were almost gone and Africa are starting to get red spots in their southern parts. Asia have lost Taiwan and their part of Russia. Europe were the only one that haven´t been invaded yet. Let´s say Earth is taken over by 34%.

"This is not good... If they keep it up only Europe will remain!" England said.

"We need to start evacuate people into underground bases! Right now!" Germany said.

"Yeah you´re right Germany. Russia, Haiti, Hong Kong and Switzerland start to gather people into one place!" England said.

"We are on it!" Switzerland said.

"Germany, America, Japan and Sweden start to massproduce weapons and soldiers!" England said.

"I will handle the soldiers!" Germany said.

"We will handle the weapons." Sweden said.

"Alright! And lastly France, Mexico and China you guys need to gather food resources for the survivors!" England said.

"Okay! We need to start to make our food supplies rise then!" China said.

"Alright! Let´s hurry up to sa-"

_KAABOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! The wall behind England explodes._

"What´s going on?!" Hungary said.

"England behind you!" Italy cried out.

"Huh?" England said before turning around, facing a fearful demon.

The demon´s left arm was cut off. The horns were off and scars were all over it´s face. It really have been in a hard battle before arriving to the meeting. The demon growled before lifting his right arm, aiming to strike down England.

"England watch out!" America said loudly.

But England wouldn´t move.

"ENGLAND!" America yelled.

But to no avail. England couldn´t move his body at all. It´s like he have lost all of his willpower to move his body. The demon tried to strike down England. As England prepared for the worst he noticed the energy inside him. Before he passed out.

"England!" America yelled when he saw him vanish just before the demon could hit him.

"He´s gone?!" China asked.

"But how? The demon did it?" France asked.

"_No... We demon´s don´t use magic, you foolish humans..._" The demon said.

"It can talk?!" Japan asked suprised.

"_Well yes we can... Foolish human. We have always been able to speak you´re language..._" The demon said. "_My name is Alteris. And I didn´t mean to attack you all. But you seemed so aggressive._"

"Aggressive" Austria asked.

"Why don´t you just kill us off like the normal demons do?" Germany said.

"_Because I don´t seek to destroy this world or it´s inhabitants._" Alteris answered.

_Let me explain everything from the beginning... The reasons why we demons attack, the reason why no humans are spared, and the reason for you´re friend vanishing..._

* * *

And that´s it! Sorry for it being short! But it´s only introduction chapters! They ARE supposed to be short. Anyway stay tuned for next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Chaos**

I´m back! Due to writer´s block on _A Swedish Tale _so am I doing some Star Chaos chapters in order to find some ideas! Also feel free to send in some ideas through PM (Or togheter with you´re review if you don´t have a account.) Also! I need to tell you guys which time each anime is at! Fairy Tail is after GMG arc, Hetalia is after World Series and we all are in 2012. :P So... Time for Fairy Tail´s introduction! And as always... HIT IT DISCLAIMER!

**Ancalon does not own Fairy Tail or Hetalia: Axis Powers. Please don´t make her wear high-heels!**

Chapter 3: Power

_Ah... What a wonderful day in Magnolia... The sun is shining, birds singing and people are enjoying their free day. And for the towns most famous guild, Fairy Tail, the celebrations are stake high. _

_After winning the grand magic games, stopped the Eclipse project and saved the future, Fairy Tail are having a 5 day party to celebrate. Yukino, Rouge and Flair have all joined Fairy Tail after their bad experience at Sabertooth and Raven Tail. Sting decided to travel the world and are currently guildless. The council have also decided to clean Jellal, Ultear and Meredy of their crimes, and let their guild continue to fight dark guilds, but now as a special guild. Juvia are still stalking Gray. Erza and Jellal are dating. And... Natsu and Lucy are still dense as ever... Ugh... Let´s just continue the story now..._

_At Fairy Tail´s new but old guild house! (They have bought it back and fixed it.)_

"Hi Mira-san!" Lucy said as she sat on her typical spot at the bar togheter with Lisanna and Erza.

"Oh hello Lucy! And Erza and sis!" Mirajane greeted them while cleaning some bowls. "What do you guys want today?"

"Just some water please." Lucy answered.

"I´ll take some strawberry cake." Erza said.

"Nothing for me sis." Lisanna said.

"Okay. I´ll be right back!" Mirajane said before walking off to the kitchen.

"How´s it going with Jellal, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"It´s fine. We have been able to catch up some time since the Tower Of Heaven accident." Erza answered.

"That´s so sweet!" Lisanna said smiling. "He really is a nice guy, right Lucy?"

"Yeah. You´re right Lisanna." Lucy answered smiling.

"Anyway how is it with you and Natsu, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Huh? What do you mean Erza?" Lucy asked confused.

"Well. Aren´t you two dating yet?" Erza asked, sparkles in both her and Lisannas eyes as they stare at Lucy.

"Umm.. We are not dating..." Lucy answered blushing a little.

"You like him, don´t you?" Lisanna asked.

"Only as a friend." Lucy answered sweatdropping.

"She´s lying. So obvious." Lisanna said, with Erza nodding her head.

"_Ugh. Why do they love to matchmake with people?!_" Lucy thought.

"My, my. What are you guys talking about?" Mirajane asked as she returned with some water and a strawberry cake.

"We are talking about Lucy liking Natsu." Lisanna answered.

"Ooo. Sounds fun. Can I join?" Mirajane asked.

"Guys. Please stop!" Lucy said feeling embarrassed.

"Hey Luce!" Someone yelled from the guild doors.

"Why speak of the devil..." Mirajane said before continuing to clean the bowls.

"Oh. Hi Natsu." Lucy said when Natsu approached her.

"Hey Luce, wanna take a job?" Natsu asked.

"What mission?" Lucy asked.

"A 800 000 jewels mission. We are gonna go and stop a rampaging demon in a nearby town." Happy answered while holding the mission paper in his pawns.

"Oh yeah. We have been getting alot of demon hunting requests since they have started appearing all over the world." Mirajane said with a worried tone.

"How about it Luce?" Natsu asked, smiling his signature smile.

"Sure. I need to pay off my rent soon anyway." Lucy answered.

"I will join you guys." Erza said, finishing her strawberry cake. "Gray and Wendy can come too."

"Yosh. Let´s go!" Natsu said all pumped up.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

"Wait guys. I need to go pack some stuff first!" Lucy said.

_Later that day... At Magnolia train station._

"Ugh... Do we really have to take a train to get there? Can´t we just walk?" Natsu groaned while staring at the train they are boarding.

"Even thought the town called Franstyl is pretty near Magnolia, we still need to take the train cause we need to cross the mountain separating the towns quickly." Erza answered, while putting all her bags and luggage into the storage train car.

"Erza´s right Natsu." Lucy sighed while patting Natsu´s back. "We need to hurry up and save that town."

"Okay. I´m done with the luggage, let´s board the train." Erza commanded.

"Aye!" Natsu said, slightly terrified.

_About a hour later..._

"We are finally here." Gray said.

"Gray... You´re clothes." Erza sighed before Gray ran to find his missing shirt.

"This town is so empty and quiet..." Wendy said looking around her surroundings. And she was right. The streets were empty with no sign of anyone living here. You could hear a needle hit the ground. It was that quiet.

"Well that´s because everyone are hiding from the demon. No one dares to go outside as long as it is here." Erza said. "Anyway let´s go meet the client."

_After looking around the town for the correct adress..._

"Thank god. I´m so happy that you guys are here." A woman said when she opens the door. "You must be from Fairy Tail right?"

"Yeah. I´m Erza. And this is Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Gray." Erza greeted herself.

"My name is Eveline, I´m the client who send the request." Eveline said. "Come inside, I need to tell you all the details."

Everyone looks at each other and nods before entering her house. They sit down in the livingroom, patiently waiting for her to start.

"As you all know, a terrifying demon are currently destroying this town, as you can see on the ruins to the south. The demon is huge, huge as a two-story house! And it got sharp claws and teeth. And it´s tail are armoured with a iron mace, made for killing. And it´s eyes are red as the sky of a red moon night! Please I beg you! Stop this demon! I have already lost some of my friends and family! I beg you. Please..." Eveline said, crying at the end of her story. Everyone looked at her with a sad expression before Natsu stands up, holding his right hand in the air.

"Alright, so who is up for some demon hunting? I´m all fired up!" Natsu said.

"I´m up for it. "Gray said, also standing up.

"Don´t worry, we will slay the demon!" Lucy said smiling before standing up as well.

"We are all here to help, and there is no point in backing out now." Erza said, standing beside Lucy.

"Thank you so much. Everyone!" Eveline said, crying happy tears.

"Alright. Let´s go everyone!" Erza said.

_Later on..._

"There it is! Let´s take it down!" Gray yelled, pointing at a demon hiding behind some pillars.

"Yosh! Let´s go!" Natsu says, while his hands gets swallowed by his flames.

The demon hears the noise and looks up, starring right at team Natsu. It raises it´s head and roars of rage. As team Natsu charges and starts to attack, the demon changes it´s skin color from dark purple to blue and starts to throw water bombs at them. Natsu and Erza dodges them easily, Gray creates a ice shield to protect Lucy and Wendy from the attacks. Erza requips into Fire Empress armor and strikes down the attacks, Natsu on the other hand is busy dodging it´s tail attacks. Lucy jumps from behind the ice shield and uses her normal whip to bind the demons legs. Sadly the catches it´s arm instead and get´s flung away when the demon swings with it´s arm.

"WAAAHHHHH!" Lucy yells, crying and waving with her hands.

"Lucy!" Natsu yells and dodges another attack.

"I´ll get her!" Happy says before going super speed, manages to catch Lucy and land safely behind Gray´s ice shield again.

"Thank you Happy!" Lucy smiles.

"No problem!" Happy says.

"Alright, let´s finish this one off!" Erza said, jumping high above the demon.

As Erza are high up in the sky preparing for the final blow, the demon changes it´s color again, this time to black. Then it raises it´s hand straight up and loads a massive energy of darkness. Erza notices this raises her sword in a block-stance.

"Erza!" Natsu yells, noticing what´s gonna happen.

"Everyone, get back!" Erza yelled, preparing for inpact.

However, just as the demon releases it´s dark energy against Erza, she get´s pushed aside by something and lands on the ground. Looking up she first sees Gray, Wendy and Lucy´s horrified faces. Turning herself around she sees what they see, Natsu had jumped up, pushed Erza aside and blocked the demon´s attack. However it was too strong for Natsu alone to handle, so he went unconscious while falling from the sky. As Erza and Gray rushed to catch him, they saw a small red light shine from Natsu´s arm. And all of the sudden, he vanished.

"What the?! Natsu!" Gray yelled.

"Where did he go?!" Erza yelled, turning and looking in any direction possible.

"Did... Did the demon do it?" Wendy asked, while hiding behind Lucy.

"N-no way..." Lucy whispered.

"G-Ghh... DAMN YOU DEMON!" Gray yelled, releasing spike lances against it.

The demon at the time was weak after that amount of magic being released, so it got hit by the lances and fell to the ground with a load crying roar. As it crashed against the ground, it turned into purple sparkles, which flies away with the wind and vanishes. With the demon out of the picture, they search everywhere around the town, but couldn´t find Natsu anywhere. They turned in the quest at Eveline and went searching the forests outside the town. But to no avail, he was gone. So with low heads they returned to the guild with the bad news. Everyone of course took this as a shock, especially Romeo. They didn´t know thought that somewhere in the empty space of time, were two unconscious bodies floating...


End file.
